Cookware, such as pots and pans, may have lids. Storing cookware and lids may consume space, for example, when stored. In some instances, cookware may be stacked such that a larger cookware vessel is at a bottom of a stack with a smaller cookware vessel placed inside the larger cookware vessel, with the lids of the cookware vessels placed on top of the stack. As a result, storage and organization of cookware may consume space and may be difficult to store in certain locations, such as kitchen cabinets.